compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
Poachedmaton
Poachedmaton is the Poached Egg Complien. It belongs to the Plain and Metal Elements. It is the grown form of Eggmaton, and the final form of Yokko, a trait it shares with Friedmaton. Appearance Poachedmaton's main "body" consists of a yellow-brown egg yolk with a single pupil in the senter. It rests inside a purple cup with a red trim along the outside, and green stripes in the middle, with an orange and blue triangular pattern between them. Two large, metallic, robotic claws extend from the front of their body, and the handle of the cup extends into four spider-like legs at the end. Information When an Eggmaton incubates in its shell for a particularly long amount of time, eventually it will merge with its shell and become a Poachedmaton. The shell of a Poachedmaton is incredibly durable, and able to deflect most hits that come towards it. Unlike Eggmaton, however, Poachedmaton is also equipped with better mobility, allowing them to ward off predators that come towards them much more easily. While they aren't particularly skilled at attacking, only being able to damage opponents at a close range with their metal claws and sharp feet, trying to pierce the armor of a Poachedmaton is a chore in and of itself, and many predators will give up trying when it comes to attacking them. As a result, Poachedmatons often spend lots of their time defending their young, a behavior not seen in other grown forms, such as Friedmaton, Omeleton, and especially Devildaton. Otherwise vulnerable Yokkos and Eggmatons can usually have threats warded off by a parenting Poachedmaton, who will stand tall in the face of danger. While certain forceful attacks can ultimately break through a Poachedmaton's armor, their defense is one often unrivaled. Habitat Most locations of Complanet where Compliens live will have Poachedmaton, though they are a bit more common in the planet's forests and urban areas. Generally, Poachedmatons do not reside in deserts and mountainous areas, making them a rarity in most of Dornae, though the northern savannas and forests do harbor some Poachedmatons. In comparison to Eggmaton, Poachedmatons can survive in more climates due to their metal shell, though rarely do they differ in habitat, as Poachedmatons spend much of their time defending Yokkos and Eggmatons. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for here. Origin Some insights on 's origins. Name Poachedmaton is derived from "poached egg," with the "-maton" suffix used by other members of its family. Design Poachedmaton is based on a poached egg in a cup. The cup is redesigned to resemble a robotic mech. Trivia * Poachedmaton was suggested by CompliensCreator00's grandfather. She did the design herself. * Rarely, Poachedmatons can be hard-boiled. Gallery Poachedmaton 2011.png|2011 artwork Poachedmaton 2013.png|2013 artwork Category:Compliens Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Plain Element Category:Metal Element Category:Compliens in a 3 stage line Category:Common Compliens Category:Egg Compliens Category:Food Compliens Category:Brown Compliens Category:Purple Compliens Category:Red Compliens Category:Green Compliens Category:Orange Compliens Category:Blue Compliens Category:Gray Compliens Category:Forest Compliens Category:Urban Compliens Category:Herbivorous Compliens Category:Animalistic Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Collusia Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens